Sauve-moi
by Seih
Summary: Le monde de Caroline était en train de s'effondrer et une seule personne a essayé de le réparer.


_~Sauve-moi ~_

_Fiction Romance / Hurt Confort_  
_Personnages centrale_ _: Klaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes_  
_Rating_ _: T_  
_OS_ _: Terminer_

_Résumé :_  
_Le monde de Caroline était en train de s'effondrer et_  
_une seule personne a essayé de le réparer._

_Mot de l'auteur :_  
_Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ou l'un des personnages, mais j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux !_  
_Bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez._

* * *

Le monde de Caroline s'écroulait de plus-en-plus mais, personne ne semblait le remarquer. Tyler l'avait quittée pour partir au Appalaches casser le lien qui le liait à Klaus, son père était mort et la plupart de ses amis étaient obsédés par le meurtre de la famille original, ou alors ils la laissaient de côté pour la précieuse et tendre Elena Gilbert. Caroline luttai tous les jours pour garder son humanité même si elle rêvait de l'éteindre pour que la douleur constamment présente s'en aille. Caroline était allongé sur son lit sans expression apparente sur son visage. Serait-elle assez forte pour le faire ?

_« N'y pense même pas ! »_ bondissant de son lit, se demandant qui avait pu prononcer ceci.

Un son étranglé s'échappa d'elle, un son rempli de douleur et de chagrin. Dans un instant de frustration, elle grogna et lança ça vers en jean contre le mur. Elle espérait que quelque chose de bon lui arriverai, juste une fois. C'était trop demandé ? La rage tourbillonnait autour d'elle, elle parcourt d'un air déterminer, les bois vers une destination précise. Klaus n'aurait aucune idée sur ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

_« Klaus ! »_ cria Caroline en envoyant la porte du manoir des Mikaelson contre le mur.

Elle était sûre que l'on pourrait entendre ses cris à des milliers de kilomètre. Faisant le tour du manoir sans le trouver l'irrita encore plus !

_« Klaus ! »_ grogna-t-elle en tapant du pied comme un enfant. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être observai.

_« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais attendre ici. »_ marmonna-t-elle

Elle soupira en entrant dans une pièce ou la majeure partie de l'art de Klaus étaient affichés. Il était un excellent artiste, elle ne pouvait pas le nier mais, bien qu'il soit le méchant hybride qui avait complètement ruiné sa vie. Elle marcha vers une table où ce trouvai de nombreuse esquisses et peinture, en ignorant parfaitement les dessins que Klaus avait fait d'elle parce que cela ne diminuait pas la colère qu'elle a à son égard. L'hybride n'avait fait aucun effort de dissimulation envers les différentes toiles où elle était représentée. Elle longeait les tableaux, une moue sur ses lèvres mais, elle s'arrêta sur une en particulier. Caroline ressemblait énormément à la fille présente sur l'esquisse, mais elle était vite convaincue que ce n'était pas elle. Cette fille avait les yeux lumineux et le sourire le plus brillant que Caroline avait vu de sa vie. Il n'y avait aucune douleur dans ses yeux, seulement de l'optimisme et de l'espoir. Le dessin représentait une anglaise très belle, le visage paisible et heureux, ses lèvres roses et boursoufflés. Elle semblait être l'allongement d'une robe blanche scintillante, l'image de pureté, elle semblait, séduisante..

_« Tu aimes ce tableau love? »_ murmura un accent britannique faisant retourner Caroline.

Ses yeux on rencontrait les yeux de Klaus gris-bleu étincelants, elle avait l'impression que peu à peu sa colère diminuait, remplacer par de la confusion. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi la regardait-il d'une façon dont personne d'autre n'avait fait ? Enfin, il lui avait toujours prétendu qu'il l'aimait alors que chacun de ses passages, il réduisait à néant tout ce qui l'entourait. Croyait-il qu'elle pouvait oublier les horreurs qu'il avait fait à ses proches ? Faire comme si rien n'était jamais arriver .

_« Tu as l'air triste »_ dit t-il en l'observant avec une point de curiosité.

Caroline baissa la tête, en essayant d'éviter les yeux étonner de l'hybride.

_« Tu as essayé de me tuer deux fois, j'ai perdu beaucoup de personnes à cause de toi, comment peux-tu encore tenir debout là et à me regarder comme ça ? Pourquoi ferais-tu semblant de te soucier de mon état ? »_

Caroline essayait de retenir ses larmes mais, en traitre elles commençaient à dégouliner sur ces joues pâles. Klaus sembla le remarquer et en un instant Caroline se retrouva plaquer contre le mur.

_« Tu dois savoir une chose sur moi Caroline. Je ne fais jamais semblant, quant à toutes les mauvaises choses que j'ai pu faire, je ne les regrettes pas, c'étaient comme un moyen de survis. Tu es vivante et ici avec moi tu devrais plutôt avoir peur »_ souffla Klaus, son haleine caressa lentement le visage de Caroline qui commençait à avoir du mal a respiré.

La rage qu'éprouvait quelque minute auparavant était revenue. Elle poussa violemment Klaus et lui donna une claque monumentale. Klaus trébucha un peu, sous le choque que le bébé vampire devant lui venait de faire.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu as ruiné ma vie, tu as tués des gens que j'aimais, mais évidemment tu t'en fou ! »_ cria Caroline en éclatant en sanglots et en tombant à genoux. Elle sentit des mains l'enlaçaient tendrement.

Klaus la prit dans ses bras et il se dirigea vers le canapé en l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il essayait de calmer la jeune fille en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, mais Caroline n'était pas de cet avis et continuai à crier. Finalement, Caroline se calma petit à petit puis elle releva la tête, en le regardant avec ses yeux tristes et boursoufflés. Il lui avait dit, lors du bal qu'il la trouvait tellement belle, forte et pleine de lumière. Pendant un instant, aucun des deux n'osait parler. Ce fut Klaus, qui au bout d'un moment brisa le silence.

_« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de ruiner ta vie Caroline, c'est une torture pour moi de te voir crier »_ en essayant les larmes de Caroline.

_« Je suis désolé, ce que j'ai dit, n'est pas totalement vrai, certaine chose ne son pas de ta faute comme, la mort de mon père. Ce qui me blesse, ce sont les personnes qui me mettent de côté, je me sent juste seule. »_ répondit-elle en laissant libre cours a ces paroles. Dieu, pourquoi était-il si facile de lui parler ? Oh mon dieu, elle était assise sur ses genoux.

_« Je sais, je connais ce sentiment love »_ Il souriait en lui caressant la joue doucement, elle soupira d'aise. Klaus ce remis débout un sourire joyeux en se dirigeant vers une de ses peintures. Caroline remarqua une peinture de la célèbre Tour Eiffel. _« Ça semble tellement beau. »_ haletai-elle. Klaus rayonnai et ce pencha pour qu'il puisse chuchoter dans l'oreille de la blonde.

_« C'est vrai, quand on est en haut, on a une vue complet sur toute la capital parisienne ! »_ il souriait en voyant le regard émerveiller de sa belle. _« Demande-le moi Caroline et je te montrais que le monde est une vraie beauté ! »_ Caroline tourna son regard vers l'original, une vague d'admiration.

Caroline s'est levé et à doucement appuyé ses lèvres contre se de l'hybride. Klaus eu un petit sourire satisfait contre ses lèvres et lui a rendu son baiser avec autant de tendresse et de passion. Les bras de Caroline s'enroulaient autour du cou de Klaus, tandis que les mains de l'originel on commençaient à caresser le visage de Caroline. Caroline ne pouvais pas nier, elle adorait sentir la chaleur de Klaus contre elle, sentir ses mains sur son corps. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec un autre gars, c'était simplement un sentiment parfait. Caroline dût reculer à contrecœur. Elle lui sourit, elle se sentait entière pour la première fois.

_« Whoua »_ elle riait en regardant Klaus.

_« Tu embrasses merveilleusement bien »_ répondit-il avec son fameux sourire qu'il ne resservait qu'à elle. Caroline rougissait en regardant vers le sol pour éviter de croisait les yeux de Klaus. Il l'étudiait en détails.

_« Tu n'es pas prête a quitté la ville mh. »_ exposa-il en glissant une des boucles blondes derrières l'oreille du vampire. Caroline réfléchissait jusqu'à hochait la tête.

_« Pas encore mais, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? __»_

___«_Ce n'est pas beaucoup._»_ avait-elle insisté en se retournant et en admirant les peintures présentes.

_«Que veux-tu, love ? »_ Klaus marcha vers elle, mais elle recula immédiatement en lui donnant un sourire enjouer.

_« Peint-moi la véritable nature du monde qui nous entoure. »_ murmura-elle perdu dans la profondeur des yeux de Klaus.

* * *

Vos avis ? La fin est quelque peut bizarre mais, c'est normal !


End file.
